criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kampüste Cinayet/Diyaloglar
Samuel King: Sonuna kadar hak ettiğin yeni terfin için tebrik ederim <İsim>. Grimsborough Üniversitesine hoş geldin! David Jones: Yiihaaa, üniversiteye geri dönüyoruz! Duyduğuma göre öğrenciler ders çalışmak yerine parti ve konser düzenlemekle meşgullermiş. King: Jones, seni üniversiteye parti yapasın diye değil, öğrencilerin güvende olduğundan emin olasın diye gönderiyoruz! Anlaşıldı mı?! King: Dediğim gibi, öğrenciler yaz tatiline gittiklerinden beri etrafta in cin top oynuyor. King: Şimdi rahatlamanın ve sonuna kadar hak ettiğiniz molanın tam zamanı. Jones: Amiri duydun, <İsim>: sonunda rahatlamak için bol bol vaktimiz olacak! İki ay sonra... Jones: Iğh, sadece biraz huzur ortamı istemiştim… ama eğer bir tane daha ağaçta kalan kedi ihbarı alırsak vallahi de billahi di kafayı sıyırıcam! Jones: Öff, hiç telefonu açasım yok: Ahan da buraya yazıyorum, Ramirez millete bizim hayvan dedektifleri olduğumuzu falan söyledi kesin! Jones: Alo? King: <İsim>! Daha öğrenciler tatilden yeni döndüler ve ilk günden üniversitede bir olay oldu! King: Görünüşe göre Rani Goshwalla adlı bir birinci sınıf öğrencisi, üniversite çimlerinde bu sabah ölü bulunmuş! Jones: Sonunda, GERÇEK bir vaka! King: Cinayet heyecan yapılacak bir şey değildir, Jones! Dekana en iyi ’mi vakada görevlendireceğime dair söz verdim, o yüzden beni haksız çıkarmayın! Jones: Merak etmeyin Amirim: <İsim> bu vakayı da şıp diye çözecektir! Jones: Amiri duydun, elimizde yakalamamız gereken bir katil var! Haydi, inceleme için doğru kampüs çimlerine. 1. Bölüm İncele: Üniversite Merkezi. David Jones: Neler oldu yahu burda?! Bu kız nasıl buraya bağlanmış... hem de tam da KARINCA YUVASININ dibine! Allah'ım, vücudunu bildiğin karıncalar sarmış, <İsim>! Jones: Sence sonu iyi bitmeyen bir parti vakası mı? Yani kusmuğa bakacak olursak kızcağız içkiyi fazla kaçırmış... Jones: Peki ya vücudundaki yazılar? Ayriyetten... birisi bikinisinin üzerini çözmüş! Bunlar öğrenci falan değil, bildiğin hayvan oğlu hayvan hepsi de! Hadi cesedi Nathan’a gönderelim de, bize ölüm nedenini söylesin... Jones: ... ayrıca Dekan ile de Rani’nin üniversite hayatını bir konuşalım. Jones: Sence analiz için karınca mı toplamamız gerekiyor? Pekala... ben mümkünse uzaktan bir yerden izleyeceğim, tabii senin için bir mahsuru yoksa eğer. Jones: Tabii daha sonra da daha az ürkütücü bir şeye bakabiliriz, mesela şu parçalanmış kağıt gibi. Otopsi: Kurbanın Cesedi. Nathan Pandit: İlk olarak, kurbanın üzerindeki yazıları inceledim, hepsi de zararsız birkaç yazı... Nathan: Ama şunu belirteyim, yazılar her ne kadar zararsız iseler, kurbanın ölümü de bir o kadar karışık. Kız yüklü miktarda alkol almaya zorlanmış -- Jones: Peki Rani’ye kendi isteği dışında zorla içki içirildiği kanaatine nasıl vardın? Nathan: Çünkü huninin ucu kızın boğazında bariz yaralar bırakmış da ondan. Tabii asıl ölüm sebebi alkol komasından değil. Nathan: Bildiğiniz üzere, Rani karınca yuvasının yakınına bağlanmış. Kız bayıldıktan sonra karıncalar kulaklarından, ağzından ve burun deliklerinde içeriye girerek kızın boğularak ölmesine neden olmuşlar. Jones: Tanrım, mide bulandırıcı! Karıncalar, sen boğularak ölene kadar vücudunu istila ediyorlar! Nathan: Tahminimce alkolün içindeki şeker, karıncaları kıza doğru çekmiş. Ama Rani’nin cesedinin üzerinde farklı bir içki türüne de rastladım, yani şampanyaya, fakat aynı içkiden midesinde bulamadım. Nathan: Bu şampanya Rani’ye içirilenden kat kat daha kaliteli. Katil bariz bir şekilde bu kadar pahalı bir içkiyi kendisine saklamış. Jones: Yani katilimiz şampanya içiyor? ... Ve paylaşmayı da sevmiyor anlaşılan: tüh tüh, şimdi bunun yüzünden hayatı parmaklıkların arkasında geçecek! Dekan ile kurban hakkında konuş. Donna Walker: Bu gerçekten çok berbat bir durum, daha önce Grimsborough Üniversitesinde hiç cinayet yaşanmamıştı! Ve daha ilk dönem bile başlamadı! Jones: Biz yardım etmek için buradayız, Dekan Walker. Rani’ye gelelim, anlaşılan ölmeden önce yüksek miktarda alkol almış: kendisi parti kızı olarak mı bilinirdi? Donna: Hiç de bile. Rani örnek öğrenciydi, hatta buraya da bursla geldi. Bana sorarsanız, kız bezdirme kurbanı. Jones: Bir saniye, bezdirme burada yasak değil miydi?! Donna: Elbette yasak! Ama şu anda telaş haftasındayız, ve kız kardeşlikler deli gibi aralarına yeni bir üye alma derdindeler. Önünü alamıyoruz, efendim. Donna: Bu kız kardeşlikler birinci sınıf öğrencilerini utanç verici şeyler yapmaya zorlarlar. Tabii bunların içinde alkolün genişçe bir yeri var. Donna: Telaş haftası geçen gün Eisenhover Amfi tiyatrosunda başlamıştı. Bütün kız kardeşlikler birinci sınıf öğrencilerine kendi ortamlarını tanıtmak için orada buluştular. (Donna ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Dekan Walker, Rani’nin aşırıya kaçan bir bezdirmenin kurbanı olduğundan emin gibi. Öğrenciler neden böyle şeyler yaparlar ki? Jones: Tabii hemen balıklama atlamayalım. Daha henüz Rani’nin bir kız kardeşliğe girmek isteyip istemediğini bile bilmiyoruz… Jones: İyi fikir, <İsim>! Dekan Walker kız kardeşliklerin ortamlarını tanıttıkları telaş haftasının Eisenhover Amfi tiyatrosunda başladığını SÖYLEMİŞTİ. Jones: Eğer Rani kız kardeşliğe girmek istediyse illa ki oraya gitmiş olması lazım! Şu anda elimizde olan en iyi ihtimal, gidip bakmaya hazır mısın? İncele: Karınca Yuvası. Jones: Harika işti, <İsim>! Sanırsam cinayet mahallinden kendi karınca çiftliğini kuracak kadar karınca topladın! Jones: Hadi şu karıncaları Grace’e gönderelim. Bunlar kurbanın hemen dibinde olduklarına göre, cinayet hakkında da bir şeyler verirler herhalde. Analiz et: Karıncalar. Grace Delaney: Karıncalar çevrelerinde olan biteni kayda alan bir makine gibiler: karşılaştıkları her şeyi hafızaya alırlar, yani olay yerinden karınca toplamakla gayet iyi yaptınız. Grace: Karıncaları analiz ettim ve sindirim sistemlerinde kurbana ait epey bir ize rastladım-- Jones: Yani karıncalar kızı yemişler mi?! Grace: Tek yedikleri şey o değil: yüksek oranda donmuş yoğurt yemişler-- Jones: Hah, Allah'tan tatlıya yer ayırmışlar bari. Grace: Bence de, çünkü Nathan’a sordum ve dediğine göre kurbanın laktoza karşı alerjisi varmış. Grace: Karıncaların sistemlerinde halen donmuş yoğurt olduğuna göre, bunu son birkaç saat içinde yemiş olmalılar... Jones: Yani bu da demek oluyor ki katil, Rani’yi bağlamadan önce ya da sonra donmuş yoğurt yiyormuş! İncele: Parçalanmış Kağıt. Jones: <İsim>, şu "mükemmel bir cinayet nasıl işlenir" başlıklı broşürü toparladığına inanamıyorum! Jones: Yanlız Allah rızası için katilin bunu burada bırakacak kadar embesil olduğunu söyleme lütfen! Tess Goodwin: Hey, broşürümü bulmuşsunuz. Gerçek Suç kulübüne katılmak ister misiniz? Jones: Hayır, ama broşürünün neden gerçek bir cinayet mahallinde bulunduğunu öğrenmeyi epey bir isteriz. Tess: Kampüste bir CİNAYET mi oldu?!? Aman. Allah'ım. Sonunda! Bunu neee kadar uzun süredir bekliyordum anlatamam! Tess Goodwin’i cinayete olan hevesi hakkında sorgula. Jones: Tess, bize mükemmel bir cinayet nasıl işlenir" başlıklı broşürünün cinayet mahallinde ne aradığını açıklayabilir misin acaba? Tess Goodwin: Lütfen, sayın memurlar, broşürlerimi öğrencilere Gerçek Suç kulübüme katılsınlar diye dağıtıyorum. Ama ne zaman ellerine versem yırtıp atıyorlar, n’apayım yani! Tess: Suça karşı büyük ilgim var, işte bu yüzden adli psikoloji okuyorum. Ve cinayet hakkında biraz evham yapmış olabilirim, ama bunun BENİM kampüsümde olması ayrı bir heyecan verici. Tess: Allah'ım! Yaşayan efsane <İsim> ile mi konuşuyorum şu anda?! Bütün vakalarını takip ettim, polisin içinde bir süperstarsın! Tess: Acaba size bu vakayı çözmeniz konusunda yardım edebilir miyim? GERÇEKTEN tezime de yardımı dokunur. Vallahi de billahi de gıkım çıkmaz. Jones: İşimizi beğenmen çok hoşumuza gitti ama kusura bakma: bu bir kitap araştırması değil, gerçek bir cinayet! (Tess ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Vay be, amma tuhaf bir kız ha. Umarım buradaki bütün öğrenciler Tess Goodwin kadar cinayete hevesli değildirler. İncele: Amfi Tiyatro. Jones: Bravo, <İsim>!Bu kadar kargaşanın arasında bu çantayı nasıl buldun aklım almıyor! Bak, üzerinde tam da kurbanımızın adı yazılı! Jones: Bu da Rani’nin kız kardeşlik tanıtımında bulunduğunu kanıtlıyor... Jones: ... ama haklısın: bu yine de onun bezdirme kurbanı olduğunu kanıtlamıyor! Jones: Çantasını arasak iyi olur: bir nebze şansımız varsa eğer, işimize yarar bir şeyler bulabiliriz. İncele: Çanta. Jones: Harikasın, <İsim>! Kurbanın çantasında bulduğumuz deftere bak: "Rani'nin telaş haftasından sağ çıkabilme kılavuzu". Jones: Hıh... ne yazık ki Rani’nin pek de işine yaramamış. Jones: Bak, altında da kitabın yazarının ismi yazıyor... ama bizim dilimizde değil. Jones: İyi fikir, hadi şu defteri laboratuvara yollayalım da onlar dilimize çevirsinler! Analiz et: Rani’nin kitabı. Alex Turner: Pekala, kurbanın çantasında bulduğunuz “Rani’nin telaş haftasından sağ çıkabilme kılavuzu”’nu inceledim. Alex: Anlaşılan kitabın yazarının adı Hintçe olarak yazılmış, ve bizim dilimizdeki karşılığı ise Misha Goshwalla! Jones: Goshwalla? Yani diyorsun ki... Alex: Kurbanınız gibi, evet! Misha Goshwalla kurbanınızın ablası! Alex: Dahası da var, Misha, Grimsborough Üniversitesi’nde üçüncü sınıf öğrencisi! Jones: <İsim>, kolay olmayacak biliyorum, ama Misha’ya kardeşinin öldüğünü bildirmemiz lazım. Misha Goshwalla’ya kardeşinin ölümünü bildir. Misha Goshwalla: Rani öldü mü?! Ama bu imkansız, kimse benim küçük kardeşime zarar vermek istemez ki, o çok tatlıydı! Misha: Ah, Rani! Keşke ona o kadar kötü davranmasaydım: sırf ona bakıcılık yapacağımı düşündüğüm için bu üniversiteye gelmesini bile istememiştim. Misha: Ben de ona ablalık görevimi yapmak zorunda kalmamak için ona bu saçma “Telaş haftasından sağ çıkabilme kılavuzu”nu yazıp verdim. Jones: Şu telaş haftası: kardeşinin bezdirme kurbanı olduğunu düşünüyoruz. Katılmak istediği kız kardeşlik hakkında bir bilgin var mı? Misha: Yeni arkadaşlar bulmak konusunda son derece hırslıydı, herhangi bir kız kardeşliğe girmek istemiş olabilir… Misha: Evden uzakta olduğu için korktuğunu biliyordum… ve ben buna rağmen onu boşladım! (Misha ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Kurbanın yakınlarına ölüm haberini vermekte işimizin en can alıcı kısmı. Umarım Misha, toparlanabilir. Daha sonra karakolda... Jones: Uh, günümüzdeki bu kadar ileri teknolojiye rağmen, öğrencilerin pek de özel hayatlarının kalmayacağını düşünmüştüm... ama halen kurbanımızın cinayet gecesi ne yaptığına dair en ufak bir fikrimiz bile yok! Jones: Tek bildiğimiz şey Rani’nin bağlandığı, üzerine yazılar yazıldığı ve bikinisinin açılmış olduğu... Jones: En makul iki teorimiz ise ya bezdirme olayının kötü sonuçlandığı... ya da bundan daha pis bir olay olduğu. Alex: <İsim>, buna inanamayacaksın, ama daha şimdi bir video internete koyuldu ve hemen bütün kampüste yayıldı! Jones: Şimdi hiç komik video izleyecek durumda değiliz, Alex. Alex: Bu KESİNLİKLE komik bir video değil. Bu, Rani ile yattığını bayıla bayıla anlatan bir çocuğun çektiği yayılan bir video... ve internete de dün gece düşmüş! 2. Bölüm. David Jones: Kurbanımızı bulduğumuzda bikinisinin üstü çözülmüştü, bu da cinsel tacize uğradığı düşüncesini akla getiriyor... Jones: ... ve şimdi de, Alex, bir üniversite öğrencisinin Rani ile yattığını böbürlenerek anlattığı videonun internete düştüğünü mü söylüyorsun?! Alex Turner: Ne yazık ki, evet. Dün gece çekilmiş ama bu sabah yayılmaya başlamış. Buyur, senin için oynatayım, <İsim>. İnternet Videosu... Yayılan Video: N’aber biraderlerim! Uyuyan şöhretler listemize en son katılan şanslı kişi yeni bir Psi Sigma Gamma telaşesi. Kendisi baharatlı bir hatun ve adı Rani her-ne-s*kimse... Yayılan Video: ... ama size söyleyeyim, fena halde afrodizyak çekmiş! Yayılan Video: Sözüm size, diğer kardeşlikler, telaş haftası bitmek üzere, o yüzden taze etlerin tadına bozulmadan bakın derim! Haydi kop kop, yiihaaa! Jones: İnanamıyorum! Herif resmen Rani ile yattığını böbürlene böbürlene anlatıp bunu videoya çekmiş... Jones: ...birde utanmadan diğer erkek kardeşlikleri de telaş haftası bitmeden birinci sınıf öğrencileri ile yatmaya teşvik ediyor!!! Jones: Tam bir şerefsiz yani! Eğer Rani’yi bağlayıp sonra da onunla işini gören o ise, bunu böbürlenerek anlattığı anı videoya çekip internete koyması için tescilli salak olması lazım! Jones: Ama işimize yarar bir şey söyledi en azından: Yani Rani’nin Psi Sigma Gamma telaşesi olduğunu... bu da demek oluyor ki Rani o kız kardeşliğe girmek istemiş! Jones: Haklısın, Psi Sigma Gamma evini arayıp Rani’nin orada bulunup bulunmadığına dair bilgi toplasak iyi olur. Jones: Şimdi tek yapmamız gereken Bay Koca Ağız’ın kimliğini tanımlamak. <İsim>, sence şu hıyarın kimliğini üniversitenin veri tabanına bakarak bulabilir misin? İncele: Yayılan Video. Jones: Bravo, <İsim>! Demek ki videoda Rani ile yattığını iddia eden çocuğun adı Josh Anderson’mış. Jones: Böyle bir videoyu internete koyacak kadar mal birisi olduğunu düşünürsek, ben şahsen üniversiteye gittiğine bile şaşıyorum. Hadi, şunu bir sorgulayalım! Video hakkında Josh’ı sıkıştır. Jones: Josh Anderson, Rani Goshwalla ile yattığını iddia ettiğin bir internet videosu bulduk! Josh Anderson: Şşştt, baba, sessiz ol yav: Kafamın içi s*kiliyo resmen. Bu şampanya fena kafa yapıyor, abi! Josh: Ama evet, Rani ile yattım. Zaa, detayları mı öğrenmek istiyorsunuz? Onunla Eisenhover Amfi tiyatrosunda karşılaştım, taş gibiydi, seviştik, ve mutlu son. Jones: Sonra da bunu böbürlene böbürlene anlatıp internete mi koyman gerekiyordu?! Josh: Bu bir erkek kardeşlik geleneği! Bizler... birinci sınıf telaşelerine üniversite geleneklerini öğretir ve bunu videoya çekeriz. Ama g*vatın biri benim videoyu internete sızdırmış. Jones: Peki Rani’nin ÖLDÜĞÜNÜN farkında mısın?!?! Josh: Şşşş, bağırmaaa, kafam patlayacak şimdi. Ve Rani, benimle yattığı için zevkten ölmediyse eğer, onu ben öldürmedim, aga. (Josh ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Tam bir p*ç kurusu! Josh kendinden fena halde emin! Pekala, beyefendinin şüpheli listemizin en tepesinde beş yıldızlı bir yer edindiğinden emin olabiliriz. Jones: Erkek kardeşliklerin savunmasız birinci sınıf telaşelerini hedef aldıklarını düşünsene. Birinci sınıflar herhalde korkudan hayır bile diyemiyorlardır! Jones: Haklısın, <İsim>, hemen gaza gelmeyelim. Şu amfi tiyatroya bir daha bakalım, biraz şansımız varsa eğer, Josh’ı tutuklayacak bir kanıt bulabiliriz... Jones: ... yani, katili demek istedim! İncele: Oditoryum. Jones: İşte bu, <İsim>! Gazetedeki makalenin başlığı fena halde solmuş... Jones: ...fakat başlıktaki okunan tek yazı, "BEZDİRİ", bence daha dibine inebilmek için yeterli bir kanıt. Şu başlığın tamamını bir çıkarsan, he? İncele: Gazete Başlığı. Jones: Harikasın <İsim>! Sırf başlığın tamamını çıkartmakla kalmadın, bunun yanında tarihini de çıkardın! Jones: Makale 1981 yılına ait, ama başlık fena halde kafama takıldı: "BEZDİRİ KÖTÜ SONUÇLANDI"... Jones: Özellikle de Rani'nin bezdirme kurbanı olduğunu var sayarsak... Jones: Doğru diyorsun <İsim>, bu makale nereden baksan bir 30 yıllık olduğuna göre, bunu Alex'e makalenin tamamını çıkartması için göndermek gayet akıllıca bir hareket olur. Analiz et: Makale Başlığı. Alex: Uzunca bir aramadan sonra, amfi tiyatroda bulduğunuz gazetedeki "BEZDİRİ KÖTÜ SONUÇLANDI" başlıklı makaleyi hele şükür bulabildim. Alex: Makale, 1981 yılının telaş haftasındaki birinci sınıf öğrencilerinin Psi Sigma Gamma adlı kız kardeşliğe katılmak istemeleri ile ilgili-- Jones: Aman tanrım, bu Rani'nin katılmak istediği kız kardeşlik! Alex: Kız kardeşlik, bu öğrencinin bağlanıp zorla içki içirildiği bir bezdiri düzenlemiş-- Jones: Nasıl ya--?! Bu TAM DA Rani'nin başına gelen şey! Alex: Bu olay 81 senesinde olmuş fakat o öğrenci hayatta kalmayı başarmış. Hatta ve hatta, o bezdirme olayının kurbanı, şu anda tam da bu üniversitede dekan! Jones: Makalede ki bezdiri kurbanı Donna Walker mı yani?! Rani'nin ölümü bayağı bir kötü anıyı tekrardan alevlendirmiş olmalı, onu bir yoklasak iyi olur! Dekan ile geçmişteki bezdiri hakkında konuş. Jones: Bayan Walker, bu konuyu açtığımız için üzgünüz, ama bundan 30 sene önce tam da bu üniversitede öğrenci olduğunuz zamanlarda yapılan bir bezdirinin kurbanı olduğunuzu öğrendik. Donna Walker: Doğrudur, Psi Sigma Gamma partisine davet edilmiştim, kızlar beni bağlayıp alkol vermenin eğlenceli olacağını düşünmüştüler. Tam dört gün komada yattım. Jones: Tanrım, cidden çok özür dileriz. Donna: Üzerimde olan tek iyi yönü o zamandan beridir neredeyse ağzıma alkol sürmemiş olmam. Jones: "Neredeyse" mi? Donna: Şey... ara sıra tek bardak şampanya içmişliğim olmuştur, tabii o da... özel durumlarda. Donna: Fakat en çok canımı yakan şey ise o dönem Dekanının Psi Sigma Gamma kızlarını cezalandırmamış olmasıydı... e haliyle bu da beni öfkelendirdi ve o zaman kendim Dekan olup daha iyisini yapmaya karar verdim. Donna: Ve Rani Psi Sigma Gamma kızları yüzünden öldüyse eğer, eminim ki içimdeki genç öğrenci, o kız kardeşliğin kapatıldığını gördüğünde çok sevinecektir. (Donna ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Zavallı Bayan Walker, ona olan şey gerçekten tüyler ürpertici. Neden çocuklar başkalarına eziyet etmeyi gerekli görürler ki? Jones: Ama bir şey gayet açık: Dekan, Psi Sigma Gamma'ya olan nefretini saklama gereği bile duymadı. Jones: <İsim>, ya Bayan Walker Psi Sigma Gamma'nın tamamen kapatılması için Rani'yi öldürüp suçu kız kardeşliğin üzerine yıkmak istediyse?! Jones: Aklıma gelmişken: Cesedi de o bulmuştu! İncele: Kız Kardeşlik Ortak Alanı. Jones: Unutma <İsim>, yayılan videoda Rani'nin Psi Sigma Gamma'ya katılmak istediğinden bahsediyordu. Şimdi bu ipucunun sabitlememiz gerek! Jones: Bravo, <İsim>! Bu kadar pembenin gözlerini yamıştırmamasına şaşırdım doğrusu! Jones: İnsanların kağıt öğütücüsü falan almaları lazım, çünkü bu parçalanmış kağıt senin için çocuk oyuncağı. Jones: Ve samanlıkta iğne bulabildiğine göre, şu kız kıyafetlerinin arasında da kayda değer bir şeyler bulabilirsin diye düşünüyorum! İncele: Parçalamış Kağıt. Jones: Harikasın, <İsim>! Şu Psi Sigma Gamma ortak alanında bulduğun kağıt parçası bir davetiyeye aitmiş demek! Jones: "Sevgili Rani, Psi Sigma Gamma'ya katılma hakkı kazandın! Sevinçten hoplayıp, zıplayıp havalara uçtuktan sonra, bizi görmeye gel. Psi Sigma Gamma kız kardeşlerin." Jones: Bu sadece Rani'nin bu kız kardeşliğe katılmak istediğini değil, ayrıca onun da kız kardeşliğin parçası olmasını istediklerini kanıtlıyor - o zaman neden bu davetiye yırtılmış? Jones: Haklısın, ya birisi bu durumu fena halde kıskanmış... ya da Rani öldüğü için davetiyeye gerek kalmamış! Jones: Hadi şu konuyu bir de Psi Sigma Gamma başkanı ile görüşelim. Salondaki şu devasa portre bir anlama geliyorsa eğer, başkanın adı Madison Springer. Madison'a kız kardeşliğini sor. Jones: Madison, Psi Sigma Gamma başkanı olaraktan, kız kardeşliğine katılmak isteyen Rani Goshwalla'nın ölümü hakkında bir kaç soru soracaktık. Madison Springer: Bu berbat bir şey! Rani'nin grubumuzun bir parçası olmasını çooook istemiştim. Çok iyi bir çok kültürlülük kaynağı olacaktı. Hindistan kültürüne ablası Misha'dan katbekat daha hakimdi. Jones: Misha, Psi Sigma Gamma üyesi mi? Madison: Evet, ama ne kadar zamandır bilmiyorum. Misha, geçen hafta ÇOK fazla şampanya içip evin kurallarını çiğnediği için üyeliği geçici olarak askıya alındı. Jones: Hm, ilginç... Son bir şey daha: Acaba Psi Sigma Gamma dün gece birinci sınıf telaşelerine özel parti düzenlemiş olabilir mi? Madison: I-ı çıkkk. Dün gece tek yaptığım şey yağsız donmuş yoğurt yiyip uyuduğumdur. Dün gece Psi Sigma Gamma partisi falan olmadı, memur abiler, olsaydı illa ki haberim olurdu, e sonuçta başkan benim, değil mi? Jones: Hadi ama! Harbiden de kız kardeşliklerin yeni üyeler kapmak için kırk takla attıkları hafta olan telaş haftasında bir kız kardeşlik başkanının erkenden yatıp uyuduğuna inanmamızı beklemiyorsun, değil mi? Madison: Size yemin ederim! Psi Sigma Gamma o kadar popüler ki, diğer işe yaramaz kız kardeşlikler gibi kendimizi satmamıza gerek yok. Eğer bana inanmazsanız da, arkamda bana sahip çıkacak yığınla kız kardeşim var. (Madison ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Aaah, bana sorarsan eğer, Madison gözümüzün içine baka baka yalan söylüyor! Jones: Doğru diyorsun, <İsim>, yine kaptırdım gidiyorum. Ama o çocuksu gözlerin arkasında pis bir şeyler yattığından adım gibi eminim. Jones: Doğru: en azından Misha'nın Psi Sigma Gamma kızı olduğunu öğrendik, ama üyeliği geçici olarak askıya alındığına göre, onu sorgulamamızın bir manası yok. İncele: Kız Eşyaları. Jones: İyi işti, <İsim>! Bu şeylerin arasında saklanmış olan huni leş gibi alkol kokuyor! Jones: Hah, huniler: üniversitelilerin aylarca kafası güzel gezmeleri için ideal... Ama ayrıca bu insanlara ZORLA içki içirmek için de kullanılabilir! Jones: Haklısın, <İsim>, bunun Rani üzerinde kullanılmış olma ihtimali çok yüksek! Hadi, hemen bunu laboratuvara gönderelim! Analiz et: Huni. Grace Delaney: Şu Psi Sigma Gamma yurdundan getirdiğiniz huniyi inceledim, ve tam da tahmin ettiğiniz gibi, içki içerken kullanılmış. Grace: Yoksa, birisine ZORLA içirmek için mi kullanılmış desem! Huninin üzerinde Rani'nin yemek borusundan gelen hücreler buldum... Grace: Rani, içki içirilirken bağlanmış olmalı, çünkü hiç kimse boğazından kan gelirken bir şey yiyip içmez! Jones: Yani Rani'ye huni ile içki içiren katildi! Grace: Aynen öyle! Ayriyetten huninin dış bölgesinde C vitamini hapı yapımında kullanılan askorbik asit izlerine rastladım. Anlaşılan, katiliniz fazladan zinde kalmayı seviyormuş! Jones: Demek katilimiz C vitamini takviyesi alıyor, he? Kendisinin çok işine yarayacak çünkü, demir parmaklıkların ardında pek de gün yüzü göremeyecek! Merkezde... Jones: Pekala, en azından Rani'nin Psi Sigma Gamma kız kardeşliğine katılmak istediğini biliyoruz... ama öldürüldüğü gece ne yaptığını halen bilmiyoruz! Jones: Ayriyetten Dekan'ın Psi Sigma Gamma'dan tüm kalbiyle nefret ettiğini, hatta ve hatta kapatılmasını sağlamak için uçuk kaçık şeyler yapabileceğini de biliyoruz. Jones: Tabii bir de Rani ile yattığını iddia eden Josh var - tabi henüz, cinsel taciz olduğuna dair bir kanıtımız yok. Jones: Ha bir de, şu dün gece parti yapıldığını gerçeğini yalanlayan Psi Sigma Gamma Başkanı var. Ve her ne kadar bunları bilsek de, katilin kim olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrim yok! Eduardo Ramirez: <İsim>, Tess Goodwin diye birisi seni görmek istiyor. Katilin kim olduğunu bildiğini iddia ediyor! Jones: Nasıl ya?! Ama bu imkansız! Nasıl olur da bir öğrenci bir vakayı bizden daha hızlı çözer? 3. Bölüm Eduardo Ramirez: <İsim>, Tess Goodwin diye birisi seni görmek istiyor. Rani Goshwalla'yı kimin bağlayıp öldürdüğünü bildiğini iddia ediyor! David Jones: Herhalde bir öğrenci vakayı bizden önce çözmüş olamaz... yani, her ne kadar adli psikoloji okusa da! Jones: Her neyse, katil etrafta dolandıkça, daha çok öğrenci risk altında demektir. O yüzden her türlü yardımı almak zorundayız! Jones: Aklıma gelmişken: Ramirez, şu posterleri kampüsün çevresine asmanı istiyorum. Belki de bir görgü tanığı çıkar! Ramirez: Kampüste gezi ha, bu çok eğlenceli olacak gibi! Jones: Haklısın <İsim>, maden Tess Goodwin ile konuşmak için kampüse gideceğiz, o zaman kampüs çimlerini aramaktan da zarar gelmez! Tess ile katili bildiği iddiası hakkında konuş. Tess Goodwin: Aaah, Hiç iyi hissetmiyorum. Sizce bir insan C vitamini takviyesinden aşırı doz yapabilir mi? Jones: Hiç sanmıyorum, Tess. Anladığım kadarı ile katilin kim olduğunu bildiğini için bizi görmek istemişsin? Tess: Katilin kimliğini bilmiyorum, ama psikolojik profilini biliyorum! Rani'nin nasıl öldürüldüğüne baktığım kadarıyla şunu söyleyebilirim: Katil, pasif-agresif bir kişiliğe sahip, ki bunun sebebi de büyük ihtimal ile derinlerden gelen bir aşağılık kompleksi. Tess: Ya da şöyle izah edeyim, katil, Psi Sigma Gamma'dan birisi olmalı. O kızlar bildiğim bütün manyaklardan daha ruh hastası ve ahlaktan yoksunlar! Tess: Hatta o manyaklar telaş haftası geldi mi iyice zıvanadan çıkarlar. Demek istediğim, bunlar bir çok kızda duygusal olarak derin yaralar bırakan, kaçık bezdirme ayinleri ile tanınıyorlar. Tess: ... Aslında bezdirme ayinleri üzerine çalışıp toplu işkenceyi birinci elden bir inceleyeyim demiştim. Dün gece yapılıyordu, fakat yaklaşmaya bile cesaret edemedim. (Tess ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Tess, Psi Sigma Gamma'yı fena halde kafasına takmış... ve bezdirme ayinlerini kendisinde görmek istemesi pek de iç açıcı değil! Jones: Ya kendisi Rani'yi kaçırıp, üzerinde "araştırma" adı altında kendi ufak bezdirme ayinini gerçekleştirdiyse...? Jones: Ama yinede Tess, Psi Sigma Gamma'nın bezdiri yaptığından emin, ama kendisi buna şahit olmak için kız kardeşliğe yaklaşamamış. Ama neyse ki, bizi durduramazlar! İncele: Kız Kardeşlik Salonu. Jones: İyi iş çıkardın, <İsim>! Hm, KİMSE şu günlerde cep telefonunun böyle ulu orta yerde bırakmaz. Jones: İçimde bunun işimize yarayacağına dair sinsi bir his var. Şifre istiyor: sence bunu üç denemeden önce kırabilir misin? Jones: Şu fotoğrafta da Rani ve ablası Taç Mahal'in önünde. Haklısın, bunu Misha'ya verelim. Eminin memnun olacaktır. Misha'ya fotoğrafı geri ver. Jones: Buyur Misha, <İsim> üzerinde senin ve kardeşinin bulunduğu fotoğrafı Psi Sigma Gamma salonunda buldu ve bunu almak isteyeceğini düşündük... Misha Goshwalla: Ah Rani! Şimdi kız kardeşimin benimle aynı kız kardeşliğe girmek istediğini öğrendim, yani Psi Sigma Gamma'ya... ve kız kardeşlerimin neler yapabileceklerini de biliyorum! Misha: Tabii Psi Sigma Gamma'dan atıldığım için de, dün gece bezdirme ayini yapıp yapmadıklarından haberim yok. Misha: Madison bana bezdiri olmayacağı konusunda söz vermişti... ama Rani öldü ve artık kime güveneceğimi de bilmiyorum! Kafayı yiyeceğim! Jones: Bezgin görünüyorsun, Misha... bir şeyler ye istersen. Misha: Rani'nin öldüğünü bile bile nasıl yemek yiyebilirim?! Sadece C vitamini hapı içebildim fakat o bile beni hasta yaptı! Misha: Ühüüüü... Ben berbat bir ablayım: Rani'yi en son gördüğümde, onu donmuş yoğurt yemeye davet etmiştim. Laktoza karşı alerjisi olduğunu tamamen unutmuşum! (Misha ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Misha'yı bu halde görmek fena koyuyor, usta. Ve Rani'yi hakikaten de Psi Sigma Gamma kızları öldürdüyse eğer, bu ihanetin daniskası olur! Jones: <İsim>, bu vakayı bir an önce çözmeliyiz - bu hikayeler ve dedikoduların kimseye faydası olmayacak! İncele: Cep Telefonu. Jones: Harikaydın, <İsim>! Psi Sigma Gamma yurdunda bulduğumuz bu telefonu şıp diye açtın. Jones: Hadi bir bakalım şuna... Tanrım, bu Rani'nin telefonu! Hadi hemen bunu laboratuvara yollayalım: Rani'nin özel hayatıyla ilgili çok önemli bilgileri saklıyor olabilir! Analiz et: Cep Telefonu. Alex: Psi Sigma Gamma yurdunda bulduğunuz kurbanın telefonunu inceledim. Mesaj veya fotoğraflarda herhangi bir şey yok... Alex: ...ama arama geçmişine baktığımda geçen gece Alo Bezdirme İhbar hattını aradığını gördüm -- Jones: Haklısın <İsim>, that bu Alo Bezdirme İhbar hattı yasa dışı bezdirileri ihbar etmek için kullanılan hat! Alex: Rani birkaç saniye sonra telefonu kapatmış... ama aramayı takip ettim ve rahatlıkla Psi Sigma Gamma yurdundan yapıldığını söyleyebilirim! Jones: Rani'nin neden ihbarı yapmadan telefonu kapattığını bilmiyorum, ama bu dün gece Psi Sigma Gamma evinde bezdiri faaliyeti olduğunu kanıtlıyor! Jones: Hadi Psi Sigma Gamma başkanı ile tekrardan bir konuşalım, ve inşallah Madison bu sefer çocuksu bakışlardan daha fazlasını yapar! Madison'ı bezdiri yapılmış olma ihtimali hakkında sorgula. Jones: Madison, kız kardeşliğinin dün gece birinci sınıf öğrencilerine bezdiri uyguladığına dair elimizde kanıt var! Madison: Bezdiri mi? Hayır, hayır, memur abiler, sadece ufak bir bikini partisi düzenliyorduk. İtiraf ediyorum, sadece telaşelerin üzerine ufaktan yazılar yazarak eğlendik... Madison: ...ama daha önce tükenmez kalemden ölündüğünü de hiç duymamıştım. Madison: Ha bir de ufaktan... yarışmalar düzenlemiş olabiliriz, fakat amacımız kimin prestiji yüksek yurdumuza girmeyi hak ettiğine karar vermekti! Jones: Peki partide içki falan var mıydı? Madison: Ufaktan bir şampanya içmiş olabilirim: tek zayıf noktam bu. Onun dışında melek gibiyimdir, vallaha bak. Madison: Ama 21 yaşının altındakilerin içmelerine müsaade etmedim tabii ki de. Bir de siz sormadan ben söyleyeyim: Rani de partideydi ama herkesle birlikte çıktı. (Madison ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Şu kraliçe arının mazlumu oynamasından gına geldi artık. "Tükenmez kalemle ölüm" ha. Pffffft! Jones: Ama en azından Rani'nin üzerindeki yazıların nereden geldiğini biliyoruz. Eminim yapbozun diğer parçaları da önümüze düşecektir. Bir süre sonra... Ramirez: <İsim>, kampüsün çevresine astırdığın ihbar posterleri işe yaradı! Sen tam bir dahisin! Ramirez: Öğrencilerden birisi geldi. Dediğine göre, geçen gece arkadaşları ile kampüsün etrafında dolanmışlar ve bir sürü fotoğraf çekmişler. Ve anlaşılan, fotoğrafların bazıları da kampüs çimlerinde çekilmiş! Jones: Allah rızası için, katilin kameraya yakalandığını söyle! Ramirez: Bilmiyorum: kız bana BÜTÜN resimleri verdi ve ben hangisine bakacağımı bile bilmiyorum... Jones: Anladık, Ramirez. <İsim> şimdi resimleri arayıp hangisi olduğunu saniyeler içerisinde bulur! Öyle değil mi? İncele: Fotoğraf Kutusu. Jones: Harika iş çıkardın, <İsim>! Öğrencinin verdiği onca fotoğraf içinden bunu çıkartabilmen hayrete düşürücü. Jones: Bak, resim bayağı bir bulanık fakat şu arka planda bağlanan kişi Rani olabilir, ve yanında da birisi var... Jones: ... o kişi de katil olmalı! Jones: Hah, bu kızlar o kadar sarhoşmuşlar ki, Rani'yi fark bile edememişler. Jones: Haklısın, kameranın flaşı sayesinde katilin tişörtünün üzerinde parlayan bir şey var... Jones: ... Ne olduğunu göremiyorum, ama umarım ki Alex, laboratuvarda bizden daha şanslı çıkar. Analiz et: Bulanık Fotoğraf. Alex: Görgü tanığının onlarca resim arasından size vermiş olduğu bulanık resmi inceledim. Alex: Ve rahatlıkla söyleyebilirim ki arka plandaki kişi kurbanınınz... ve yanında duran da katil! Alex: Katilin tişörtünden gelen parıltıyı netleştirdim ve bunun bir broş olduğunu gördüm. Üzerindeki harfler bile belliydi! Alex: Yunan harfleri... tam olarak Psi Sigma Gamma yazıyordu. Jones: Yani katilimiz Psi Sigma Gamma broşu takıyor? Buna ne dersin! İncele: Kampüs Çimleri. Jones: Süper iş çıkardın, <İsim>! Hmm, şu nota bir bak: Rani'ye yazılmış fakat üzerindeki mesaj solmuş. Üzerindeki yazıyı ortaya çıkartabilir misin? Jones: Ve şu şey ilk bakışta kırık bir kolyeyi andırıyor. Suç mahallinde bulduğumuza göre önemli bir şey olmalı. Bunu birleştirebilir misin? İncele: Not. Jones: Ve <İsim> yine yapacağını yapar! Şu olay yerinde bulduğumuz kağıttaki notu bu kadar kısa sürede çözdüğüne inanamıyorum. Jones: Bakalım ne yazıyormuş: "Rani, konuşursan ölürsün. Josh". Oldukça kısa ve net... ama tehdit notuna ismini yazmak da mallığın daniskası. Jones: Ayrıca Josh'ın Rani ile yattığını söylediği bir video çekip internete koyduğunu da biliyoruz... peki neden bunu saklı tutması için onu tehdit eder ki? Çok mantıksız. Jones: Onun yüzünü hiç göresim yok, ama anlaşılan başka bir seçeneğim de yok. Bu sefer ağzının ortasına şamarı indirmemek için ellerimi cebimden çıkarmayacağım. Josh'a tehdit mektubunu sor. Josh: Akşamdan kalma durumları için sihir niteliğinde bir çözüm buldum: C vitamini takviyeli donmuş yoğurt! Acayip işe yarıyor! Jones: Sakın konuyu değiştireyim falan deme yoksa başını daha beter ağrıtırız! Jones: Rani'ye yazdığın tehdit mektubunu bulduk. Bu da seni enselememiz için gereken son kanıttı! Josh: Ne?! Hayır, durun, her şeyi anlatacağım! Rani beni dün amfi tiyatronun orada başka bir oğlanla öpüşürken yakaladı. Ona bunu kimseye anlatmaması için yalvardım. Jones: İyi de bunu neden saklamak istedin ki? Bunda utanılacak bir şey yok. Josh: Yahu siz beyninizi peynir ekmekle mi yediniz?! Bir açın gözünüzü! Millet sizi HEP sorguluyor! Ortama uyum sağlamak için hep başkası gibi davranmak zorundasınız. Eğer eşcinsel olduğum öğrenilirse, bu babalara geldiğimin resmidir! Josh: Ve eğer Rani ile yattığımı iddia ettiğim bir video çekip internete koyarsam, bunun onun itibarını yerle bir edeceğini ve gerçeği söylese bile kimsenin ona inanmayacağını düşünmüştüm! (Josh ile konuştuktan sonra) Jones: Eğer Josh hakikaten de baskı yediği için gerçek kimliğini saklama gereği duyuyorsa eğer, onun için üzgünüm. Jones: Ama bu yine de o video için bir özür SAYILMAZ! Yani, kendi kıçını kurtarmak için genç bir kızın itibarını zedelemek de neyin nesi! Jones: Söylesene <İsim>, eğer yeni nesil beklentilere karşı isyan etmezler ise her şey nasıl daha iyi olacak?! Jones: Ve Josh'ın yıllarca bunu gayet iyi bir şekilde sakladığını düşünürsek, sence de bunu bir adım öteye taşımış olamaz mı? Jones: Her neyse, istediğini aldı ama: Rani sırrını artık kimseye anlatamayacak. İncele: Kırık Kolye. Jones: Harikaydın, <İsim>! Cinayet mahallinde bulduğumuz bu kolyeyi şıp diye onardın! Jones: Şu işaretlere baksana... Haklısın, aynılarını Rani'nin defterinin üzerinde de bulmuştuk! Bunlar Hint harfleri! Jones: Bu kolyenin Hint kökenli olduğunu düşünürsek, bunun kurbana ait olduğunu söyleyebiliriz! Hadi bunu hemen laboratuvara gönderelim. Analiz et: Kolye. Grace: Şu getirdiğiniz kolyeyi inceledim ve aslında bu, Hint yapımı çok hoş bir halhal. Grace: Ve üzerinde Hintçe olarak Rani yazıyor! Üzerinde birkaç tane test yürüttüm ve zincir kısımlarında pembe liflere rastladım. Jones: Tamaamm...-da bunun tam olarak bizimle ne ilgisi var? Grace: Pekala, Rani'nin ellerinin katil tarafından bağlanmış olduğunu biliyoruz, bu yüzden de kendini savunmak için ayaklarını kullanmış... Grace: Tabii tekmelerinden biri direkt olarak katile isabet etmiş, ve işte tam da bu sırada katilin üzerindeki mikroskobik lifler Rani'nin halhalına takılmış! Jones: Yani katilimiz pembe kıyafetler giyiyor? Ha, kelepçelerin belli olmaması için harika bir renk seçmiş! Daha sonra, Amir King'in ofisinde... King: <İsim>, Üniversite bölgesindeki ilk vakan nasıl gidiyor? Çok da büyük bir şey değildir, umarım? Jones: Hiç de değil Amirim! Biz de tam katili tutuklamak için çıkıyorduk! <İsim>, ona okkalı bir ders vermeye hazır mısın? Katili tutukla. Jones: Misha Goshwalla, kardeşin Rani Goshwalla'yı öldürmekten tutuklusun! Misha: Bu bir cinayet değil! Bu bir kazaydı! bu sabah öldüğünü duyduğumda, kötü bir rüya görüyorum sandım! Jones: Ne kazası ulan?!?! Kızı bağlayıp işkence etmişsin resmen!!! Misha: Amacım bu değildi!!! Her şey Madison yüzünden! Dün gece Psi Sigma Gamma bezdiri ayinini tamamladıktan sonra beni aradı! Misha: Tabii Rani bütün testleri yıldızlı pekiyi ile geçmişti ve Madison'da nasıl Rani'nin benden daha havalı olduğunu zırvalayıp durdu! Misha: Nasıl delirmeyeyim, ha, NASIL?! Çocukluğumuzdan beridir Rani hep benden daha iyi, alımlı ve popüler olmak isterdi. Beni batırmak için yaşardı resmen! Misha: Ona neler düşündüğümü anlatmaya karar vermiştim. Ve kardeşim olduğundan, beni anlayabileceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama o gece onu bikinisi ile üzerine yazılar yazılmış halde buldum, çok komik görünüyordu... Misha: ...ve o an aklıma bir fikir geldi: Eğer Rani'yi bağlayıp bütün kampüsün önünde rezil etseydim, bu onun itibarını sonsuza kadar yerle bir ederdi! Misha: Rani'ye daha fazla bezdiri ayini yapılacağını ve daha fazla içki içebilmek için çabalaması gerektiğini söyledim. Sonrada içirdikçe içirdim... Misha: ... taa ki artık içmek istemeyene kadar. Zaten sarhoştu, böylece onu kolayca bağladım. Sonra da bayılana kadar ona içkiyi dayadım. Jones: Peki bütün bunları anlattıktan sonra bunun halen bir kaza olduğuna inanmamızı mı bekliyorsun?! Misha: Ama ÖYLE! Allah beni kahretsin ki onu öldürmek istemedim! Sadece insanların o sabah onu öyle bulmalarını istemiştim... Misha: Ama hemen dibinde bir karınca yuvası olduğunu fark etseydim eğer, onu asla orada bırakmazdım! Misha: Allahım, kendi öz kardeşimi öldürecek kadar iğrenç bir yaratıkmışım!!! Yargıç Hall: Misha Goshwalla, anlaşıldığı üzere zeki, eğitimli bir kızsın ve gayet de iyi bir gelişme dönemi geçirmişsin... Hall: ... ama sen, seninle birlikte büyüyen birisini öldürdün. Karşılıksız sevmen gereken birisini: yani kardeşini. Misha: Size yemin ederim kazaydı, Rani'ye zarar vermek gibi bir niyetim asla olmamıştı! Hall: Rani'yi bağladın, zorla içki içirdin ve binlerce karınca tarafından boğulmasına göz yumdun. Bilinç dışı hareket et ya da etme, bu bir kaza değildi. Hall: Misha Goshwalla, mahkeme seni adam öldürme suçundan 12 yıllına hapisle cezalandırdı. Bu süre içinde ayrıca hapishane psikoloğunu düzenli olarak görmen gerekmekte. Misha: Lütfen sayın Yargıç, Çok iğrenç bir hata yaptım ve cezam neyse çekmeye hazırım... ama lütfen, hayatımı böyle harcamayın! Hall: Eğitimine devam edebilmeni sağlayacağız ve mutlaka hapisten çıktığın zaman her türlü destekte bulunacağız, fakat burası hapishane - yaz kampı değil. Jones: Hep üniversitenin hayatının en güzel dönemi olduğu söylenir... tabii bu aynı zamanda gerçek kimliğini de kavrama dönemi... ve bazıları da bu yolda kaybolabiliyorlar. Jones: Ama işin iyi tarafı da, gençlik sonuna kadar enerji ile dolu... tabii bir sonraki vakaya kadar biz de öyleyiz! Jones: Grimsborough Üniversitesi konser salonunda konser varmış. Ne dersin, ritmimizi yakalayalım mı? Ek Soruşturma King: <İsim>! Her zamanki gibi harika bir iş çıkardın! Bu bölgeye yeni atanmış olmana rağmen herkes senin ne kadar iyi olduğunu duymuş bile! King: Ama telaş dönemi henüz bitmedi, ve Dekan seni görmek istiyor. Şu bezdiri sorununu çözmek konusunda yardımına ihtiyacı varmış! Jones: Hey <İsim>, hazır buradayken, biraz kampüsü turlamak istiyorum. Rani'ye olan şeyin tekerrür etmemesi için elimizden geleni yapmalıyız. Nathan: Üniversite kampüsü mü? Birden anılar canlandı gözümde! Vaka çözüldüğüne göre, sizinle gelebilir miyim? Orayı bir ziyaret etmek istiyorum! Jones: Elbette, yalnız acele etmeliyiz. Şey... Nathan? Şu üzerindeki süveter de neyin nesi? Oraya öğrenci kılığında mı gireceksin? Nathan: Tabii ki de hayır, size anlatmadım mı? Ben üniversitedeyken Phi Sigma üyesiydim! Eğer acelemiz varsa, kalanını yolda anlatırım. Hadi gidelim! Daha sonra, üniversitede... Jones: Etraf oldukça sakin gözüküyor, belki de telaş haftası bitmek üzeredir? Umarım öyledir, üniversite, öğrenciler için güvenli bir yer olmak zorunda. Umarım Dekan'ın aklında bezdiri faaliyetlerini durdurmaya yönelik bir fikir vardır! Madison: <İsim>! Çok şükür buradasın! Fena halde yardımına ihtiyacım var! Birisi bir şeyimi çaldı, hem de yurdumuzda! Tanrım, inanamıyorum! Nolur bana yardım et! Nathan: Yurt mu? Zamanda geriye döndüm sanki... <İsim>, belki bu konuda sana yardım edebilirim? Sonuçta bu Yunan sistemini Jones'tan daha iyi biliyorum... Madison: Her neyse, bu "konu", yani senin deyiminle, cidden önemli bir durum! Yani şimdi birisi bana yardım edecek mi, etmeyecek mi? Jones: Tamam, tamam, <İsim> şimdi sana yar- Tess: Çekilin yolumdan! Acil psikolojik durum, geçmem lazım! Amfi tiyatro bir saat sonra kapanıyor! Açılın, AÇILIN! Jones: Aayt! Önüne baksana! Nesi var bunun? Ona da bir baksak iyi olur, tabii Dekanla konuştuktan sonra. Bunlar ile Madison arasında, pek de sıkılacağını sanmıyorum, <İsim>... Tess Goodwin'i yokla. Jones: Tess Goodwin, neden öyle koşturuyordun? Kendine zarar verebilirdin! Tess: Önceki olay için üzgünüm, , ama cidden hiç konuşulacak zaman değil! Jones: Evet, işin o kısmını anladık. Neler oluyor? Söyle, belki <İsim>'in sana yardımı dokunur. Tess: Şey... Pekala. Şu özel adli psikoloji dersini almıştım, hani şu yılda bir defa düzenlenen. Tabii sınavına hazırlanmak için de epeyce bir not tutmuştum. Ama şimdi onları kaybettim! Tess: Defterimin amfi tiyatroda son derste yanımda bulundurduğumdan eminim, o yüzden orayı ararım diye düşünmüştüm. Sınav üç gün sonra! Zayıf almak istemiyorum! Lütfen, notlarımı bulun! İncele: Amfi Tiyatro. Jones: Bravo, <İsim>! Bu Tess'in not defteri! Üzerinde adı bile yazıyor. Eminim o da eşyalarını orada burada unutan öğrencilerden biridir. Misal bu amfi tiyatroda. Bir bakalım şimdi... Jones: Ah! <İsim>, birisi notlarının yazılı olduğu son sayfayı yırtmış! Kız notlarını alamazsa eğer sinir krizleri geçirir! Bu durumu düzeltebilir misin? İncele: Tess'in Not Defteri. Jones: Pekala, notlar şimdi daha anlaşılır bir durumda, bu tozla aranın iyi olması son derece güzel bir şey, <İsim>. Tess, defterini geri aldığına çok memnun olacaktır. Tess'e defterini geri ver. Jones: Bak , <İsim> amfi tiyatroda ne buldu! Bu defter sana ait olmalı, Tess! Tess: Defterim! Teşekkür ederim! Çok teşekkür ederim! Notları bir arkadaştan alırım diye düşünüyordum, ama kimse benim kadar detaylı not tutmuyor, tabii sonra sınavdan kalacaktım ve... Jones: Önemli değil. Tanrım, rahat bir nefes al artık istersen, he? Adli psikoloji dersin bu cinayet hikayeleri ile oldukça stresli olmalı zaten. Tess: Ve siz her gün bu hikayelerle karşılaşıyorsunuz. O kadar cinayetle uğraştığın halde nasıl bu kadar soğukkanlılığını koruyabiliyorsun, anlamıyorum doğrusu <İsim>! Ama cidden çok teşekkür ederim! Hayatımı kurtardın! Tess: Öğlene doğru çok fazla çalışırım diye sabah fazladan yemek pişirmiştim. Ama notlarım artık elimde olduğundan, başımın çaresine bakarım. Buyur, teşekkür mahiyetinde kabul et. Dekan ile bezdirme sorunları hakkında konuş. Donna Walker: <İsim>! Geldiğine çok sevindim! Soruşturma sırasında gösterdiğin başarı için tebrik ederim. Sana güvenebileceğimi biliyorum, o yüzden senden yardım isteyeyim dedim. Jones: Biz de zaten bu yüzden buradayız, Bayan Walker. Ne oldu? Donna: Bezdiricileri uzaklaştırmak için üniversite kuruluyla yıllardır çatışıyorum ama şu ana kadar başaramadım. Bir öğrencinin, bezdirmeye maruz kalan bir çömezin fotoğraflarını çektiğini biliyorum. Donna: Bu fotoğrafları, işkence şikayetlerini engellemekte kullanıyorlar. "Hoş geldin ayinleri" sırasında kimin paparazzi rolünü üstlendiğini de gayet iyi biliyorum! İfade vermez ama fotoğrafları bunu kanıtlamaya yeter! Jones: Bizden o fotoğrafçıyı sorgulamamızı ve fotoğrafları bize verm-- Donna: Hayır, bu hiçbir işe yaramaz. Ama fotoğrafların negatiflerini, üniversite bölgesinde bir yerde sakladığını duydum. Lütfen, bu negatifleri bulup bana getirin! Eğer onlar elime geçerse, kurul nihayet beni dinleyecek! İncele: Üniversite Bölgesi Jones: Bu kadar becerikli olman beni memnun ediyor, <İsim>! Parçalanmış negatifleri, koca kampüste şıp diye buluverdin. Bezdirme faaliyetine bir son vermek de çok acil bir mesele! Jones: İnşallah bunlar, Dekanın bu zalim davranışları durdurmak için ihtiyaç duyduğu negatiflerdir. Kesin emin olmamız için onları toparlayabilir misin <İsim>? İncele: Paramparça Negatif Jones: İşte bu kadar, yeteneklerin sayesinde bu negatifler artık daha iyi görünüyor! Bulduğumuz paramparça haliyle, Dekanın hiçbir işine yaramazlardı. Jones: Ama yine de çok zarar görmüşler, iki fotoğraftan anca bir şeyler çıkarabiliyorum. Berbat bezdirme törenlerinden birine ait olsa bile, daha fazla kanıta ihtiyacımız var... Alex halleder! Analiz et: Negatifler Alex: <İsim>, ciddi söylüyorum, bu negatifler berbat durumda, hiçbirini tam olarak kurtaramadım ama bulduğum şeyin sizin için yeterli olacağını sanıyorum... Alex: Bu fotoğraflar, üniversitede perde arkasında yaşanan tüm bezdirme faaliyetini gösteriyor... Utandırıcı küçük olaylardan, sadist rezil etme faaliyetlerine kadar! Gerçekten çok travmatik olmalı... Alex: Sizin fotoğrafçı epey fotoğraf çekmiş. Bu kadar kanıtla, umarım onun böyle bir şeyin parçası olduğu için pişman olmasını sağlarsınız! Jones: İğrenç! Bu öğrenciler böyle anları ne diye ölümsüzleştirmek isterler ki? Bunlar Dekan Walker'ın işine yarayacaktır. Hadi negatifleri ona verelim! Negatifleri Dekan'a ver. Donna: Tebrikler ! Bu negatifleri bulmanıza çok sevindim! Sonunda elimde kurula gösterecek bir kanıt olmasına inanamıyorum! Jones: Evet, bahse girerim ki bu fotoğrafçı, bu fotoğrafların ona ve arkadaşlarına karşı kullanılacağını hiç düşünmemiştir. Donna: Kesin öyledir. Ama senin bulduğun bu negatifler sayesinde bu kez kurul adım atmak zorunda kalacak! Bu tehlikeli davranışlara nihayet bir dur diyebileceğim! Donna: Buraya atandığın çok iyi olmuş <İsim>, öğrencilerin güvende olmasına ciddi anlamda yardım etmeliyiz! Al bunu, bizim için yaptıklarından sonra bunu hak ettin! Madison Springer'a derdini sor. Madison: <İsim>! Yardımıma geldiğin için teşekkürler! Buna zaman ayırman çok ince bir davranış! Nathan: Merak etme, <İsim> bu konuda uzmandır, sorununu şıp diye çözeceğinden eminim! Nathan: Burası bana fena halde kendi toplantı salonumu hatırlatıyor! Pembe eşyalar hariç tabii. Erkek kardeşlikler nedense pembeye pek düşkün değildir... Madison: Affedersiniz ama birisi başkanlık rozetimi çaldı! Hem de Psi Sigma Gamma'nın kurucusunun rozeti! 1931 yılından bu yana bir başkandan diğerine geçer! Madison: Kulağa deli saçması gibi geldiğini biliyorum, ama kız kardeşliğin dışındaki kimse o rozetin ne kadar değerli olduğunu veya onu nereye koyduğumu bilmez. <İsim>, sanırım hırsız kız kardeşlerden biri! Madison: Lütfen. Kulübü aramamda bana yardımcı olabilir misin? O rozet çok önemli! İncele: Kız Kardeşlik Ortak Alanı Nathan: Kızların bu pembe hayranlığı nereden geliyor acaba... Her yer pembe! Haklısın, bu kutu harika bir saklama yeri olabilir. Kimse kaybolan bir rozeti bunun içinde aramaz... Nathan: Sen hariç kimse, <İsim>! Benim kardeşliğimde de eski güzel rozetlere ait bir koleksiyon yapmıştık, önemli üyeler mezuniyet zamanında bunları takardı ve sonra... Neyse, hadi ilk önce bu kutuya bir bakalım! İncele: Pembe Sepet Nathan: Bu rozet, kardeşlik zamanımdaki rozetlere benziyor. Ama bunda "Psi Sigma Gamma" Yunan harfleri var! Nathan: İşlenmiş diğer harflerin yarısı silik. Bu rozetin, Madison'a ait olup olmadığından emin olmalıyız, yanlış bir şey yaparsak kız fenalık geçirir vallahi. Bu harfleri çözebilir misin, <İsim>? İncele: Eski Rozet Nathan: "PSG eki. 31"? Haklısın <İsim>, Madison'ın, bunun kurucunun rozeti olduğuna dair sözleriyle uyuşuyor! Hırsızın, bunu kulübün orta yerindeki kutuya saklaması pek de akıllıca değil. Nathan: Bir kız kardeşlikte veya erkek kardeşlikte iç savaşlar çok çirkinleşebilir. Bir keresinde ben ikinci sınıftayken, çocuğun biri... Nathan: <İsim>, bu hikaye sanki pek... Anlatmaya uygun değil. Özellikle kız yurdundayken. Hadi gidip Madison'a rozetini geri verelim! Rozeti Madison Springer'a ver. Madison: Rozetim! Aman Tanrım! Çok teşekkür ederim <İsim>! Kız kardeşliğimiz için o kadar önemli bir simge ki bu! Madison: Bunu çalmaya hangi çatlak cesaret etti ki? Bahse girerim kız kardeşlerimden biridir! Arkadan bıçaklayan baldırı çıplak sürtüklerden biri, eminim! Madison: Ah! Şey... Affedersiniz, yani sadece ilgi çekmek isteyen zavallı kardeşlerden biri demek istemiştim. Kıskanç bir hai... hazine! Bu hazineyi kıskanan biri! Gerekli cezbedici mor rozetlerden birini ona vereceğim! Nathan: Ah! Neyse ki <İsim> sayesinde her şey yoluna girdi! Kavga etmeye değer bir şey değil, haksız mıyım? Rozetini bulmuş olman güzel. Madison: Değil tabii ki, teşekkürler <İsim>. Sen gerçekten bir numarasın! Al, bu elbiseler senin, sana çok yakışacak! Güven bana, ben moda uzmanıyım! Kategori:Diyaloglar